deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ARagingKid/ARK's Thematic Thumbnail Contests
Welcome! Totally not a rip-off of UMG's competition, but this time, with certain themes! Welcome to my Thumbnail Contest where it involves specific themes with adjectives that describe things. For example, this week's theme could be robots and you can make any Thumbnail that involves two robot characters! Anyways, have fun with this contest! The Rules! 1. You can submit any thumbnail that must be related to the theme. However, this doesn't apply to NSFW pics or inappropriate pictures. 2. You can submit one thumbnail per week, and you can change your thumbnail if you wish so. A small challenge, you can only change your thumbnail... once. 3. You can use any template you want, whether it is Death Battle, DBX, OMM, or a custom template you want to use. 4. You can use match-ups made from previous Death Battles 5. You can also submit through Discord too if you have it, (I'm CedricLikesBattle, or CEDURIKURAIKSUBATTORU) 6. You may not steal another person's work. That would be plagiarism, and that's not ok. 7. You may only vote once, and not for yourself. 8. Please be respectful to those competing. Don't be salty over an outcome of this game. 9. Enjoy it! or not, that'd be fine too. The Theme of the Week! For this week, submit any thumbnails involving... your favorite Death Battle ever! TN submission is due on Friday, and since this is the last round, there will be no more polls. Leon S Kennedy VS Frank West.png|Leon S Kennedy VS Frank West The Thumbnails! 'Round 1: Robot Theme' SUPER good tn.png|1st: UnknownUser55 Gamma VS Proto Man.png|2nd: UTF Mega Man vs Bomberman (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer SigmaVSUltronV2.png|4th: KaizokuSaiyajin Boba Fett Cosplayer vs Homicidal Eggman Robot.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Android17vszero.png|6th: Tasobeats DragonzordMechagodzilla.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Genji vs Raiden by Wario.jpg|8th: Wario is the King Adam-Vs-Kusanagi.png|9th: SleepyDragonSushi Astro Boy VS Mega Man X Kaz.png|10th: Kazuke Penny Polendina VS Agent Texas.png|11th: Alexey de Greit I want my freedom now by Simbiothero.jpg|12th: Simbiothero Robocop vs Gadget.png|13th: DENSTIFY1 'Round 2: Animal Theme' Fox VS Tails.png|1st: Alexey de Greit Lizard VS KIller Croc.png|2nd: UTF Mickey vs Bugs (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Gyarados (Pokemon) vs Seadramon (Digimon).png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Spyro on Super Steroids vs Poké-Shenron.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Vixen Vs Leone.png|6th: SleepyDragonSushi Wild Force vs Jungle Fury by Simbiothero.jpg|7th: Simbiothero Beast vs Winston by Wario.jpg|8th: Wario is the King Crash Bandicoot more like just simply naming the title Crash VS Spyro.png|9th: UnknownUser55 Mickey Mouse VS. Bugs Bunny 2.png|10th: TheDudeMcDude Wampa vs Gamorrean V2.png|11th: DENSTIFY1 Kryptovsunderdog2.jpg|12th: Tasobeats Mickey-mouse-vs-bugs-bunny.png|13th: MigsDaRutt 'Round 3: Medieval Theme' Silent, but eats Gods for breakfast.deathbattle.png.png|1st: MMYP999 Azrael VS Moon Knight V2.png|2nd: UTF Arthur VS Shovel Knight.png|3rd: Alexey de Greit Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur (bloxxer).png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer Zeldavslucina.png|5th: Tasobeats Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur1.png|6th: Ultimate Mega Gamer Ares vs Ares.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Medevil character in medieval themed tn contest.png|8th: UnknownUser55 GeraltVSTalion.png|9th: KaizokuSaiyajin Legendary Knights by Simbiothero.jpg|10th: Simbiothero Corrin Vs Sir Daniel.png|11th: SleepyDragonSushi Thumbnail contest.png|12th: Forsakenman123672 'Round 4: No Superpowers Theme' Spy VS Sombra.png|1st: UTF Snakes eat bats.png|2nd: UnknownUser55 Batman vs Solid Snake (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Big Boss Nick Fury.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Halo Effect Episode 7.5, the Trek Awakens.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Millionaires Heroes Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|6th: Simbiothero Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake by Wario.jpg|7th: Wario is the King Time for crime.png|8th: DENSTIFY1 Iron Man VS Isaac Clarke.png|9th: Fox-Shock Felix VS Roman Torchwick.png|10th: Alexey de Greit Laura Croft vs Green ArrowZ.png|11th: ZDogg667 BM VS MK2.png|12th: MarioFan9987 Snakevs47.jpg|13th: Capejedi FRANKVSASH2.png|14th: Bruce U125 Freeman vs Isaack DB.jpg|15th: Boss105 Batman VS Lara Croft.png|16th: Forsakenman123672 'Round 5: Element Theme' Bakugo vs Killua (bloxxer).png|1st: ROLVeBloxxer Yukiko Amagi vs Lailah, but it's extra crispy.deathbattle.png.png|2nd: MMYP999 Kilua vs Bakugou DBX.png|3rd: DENSTIFY1 Haku vs Sub-Zero.jpg|4th: SentryNeo Jin vs Toshiro.png|5th: DrewDarkley EsdeathCinder.png|6th: ArgentinianDeadpool ThorVSShazam.png|7th: Kaizokusaiyajin Sub-Zero vs Glacius by Wario.jpg|8th: Wario is the King Kataravsjuvia1.jpg|9th: Tasobeats Cinder VS Scorpion.png|10th: Alexey de Greit Birdon VS Fire Rodan.png|11th: UTF Cold as my heart .png|12th: UnknownUser55 SupaHotFireVSVanillaIce.png|T̶h̶e̶ ̶T̶r̶u̶e̶ ̶1̶s̶t̶ ̶P̶l̶a̶c̶e̶ 13th: PsychicSavior The Power of The Thunder and Lightning by Simbiothero.jpg|14th: Simbiothero Fetch vs Jubilee.png|15th: Spencenox 19260638 1917675565117041 5785329616920518653 n.jpg|16th: MarioFan9987 Human torch vs cinder.jpg|17th: Boss105 'Round 6: Retro Cartoons Theme' Evangelion Unit-01 vs Wing Zero.jpg|1st: SentryNeo Bugs vs Mickey (bloxxer).png|2nd: ROLVeBloxxer Skeletor vs Mumm-Ra.deathbattle.png.png|3rd: MMYP999 Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny (UTF).png|4th: UTF CupheadVSBendy.png|5th: KaizokuSaiyajin PPG Royale.png|6th: Alexey de Greit Sailor mars ikki.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Even UTF say that this TN is trash.png|8th: UnknownUser55 Bugs vs Mickey.png|9th: ZDogg667 Darkwing vs gadget 2.jpg|10th: Capejedi Titans of The Cartoons by Simbiothero.jpg|11th: Simbiothero Foghorn Leghorn vs Ernie the Giant Chicken.png|12th: Spencenox 'Round 7: Mascots Theme' Megaman vs Sonic.jpg|1st: SentryNeo Gaming Icon Battle Royale (bloxxer).png|2nd: ROLVeBloxxer CrashVSSpyroV2.png|3rd: KaizokuSaiyajin Can I really be the Hero.deathbattle.png.png|4th: MMYP999 Crash into a tree at 200 mph and umg gives you 7th place.png|5th: UnknownUser55 MvStH.png|6th: Alexey de Greit Goku Saitama.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Kratosvsmasterchief.png|8th: Tasobeats Mario vs Rayman Z.png|9th: ZDogg667 TeddievsMonokuma .jpg|10th: Capejedi Sage Of Six Path Naruto vs Super Sonic Fox-Shock.jpg|11th: Fox-Shock Anime vs Video Games by Simbiothero.jpg|12th: Simbiothero Macho man vs kool aid man.png|13th: Spencenox Crash Bandicoot vs Rayman.png|14th: Boss105 'Round 8: Giants Theme' Planets tastes like UMG giving me 2nd place in Naruto VS Ichigo.png|1st: UnknownUser55 Galactus vs Unicron (bloxxer).png|2nd: ROLVeBloxxer Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam.jpg|3rd: SentryNeo Cyber Gomora VS Dragonzord.png|4th: UTF The Essence of Destruction, 1000 Years in the Making.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 PrimeVSGundam.png|6th: KaizokuSaiyajin Legendary Robots by Simbiothero.jpg|7th: Simbiothero Swampthingvsmanthing.png|8th: Tasobeats Galactus Unicron.png|9th: ArgentinianDeadpool Kong VS Oozaru.png|10th: Alexey de Greit Godzilla vs Cthulhu.png|11th: Boss105 Definitve Clyface vs Sandman.PNG|12th: DENSTIFY1 Megasvsgurrenlagann.jpg|13th: Capejedi 'Round 9: Deities Theme' Thor vs Wonder Woman (SN).jpg|1st: SentryNeo Dancing Mad.deathbattle.png.png|2nd: MMYP999 Kratos vs Thor (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Arceusvsamaterasu.png|4th: Tasobeats Amaterasu VS Celestia.png|5th: UTF And now for something completely different.png|6th: DENSTIFY1 Giratina Lucemon.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Beerus VS Darkseid.png|8th: Alexey de Greit If screwttack doesnt do this in season 5 ill literally drink juice.png|9th: UnknownUser55 KratosVSThor.png|10th: Kaizokusaiyajin Transformers vs Pokemon Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|11th: Simbiothero Anti-Spiral vs Anti-Monitor.png|12th: Spencenox Untitledsdfdfd.png|13th: Forsakenman123672 Shao Kahn VS Darkseid (DBX).png|14th: Codytlane Marievsrobin.jpg|15th: Capejedi Magolor Vs Dimentio.png|16th: Fireballsyum 'Round 10: Magic Theme' Strange vs Fate (bloxxer) -v2-.png|1st: ROLVeBloxxer Aladdin vs Merlin.png|2nd: DrewDarkley Rest assured by the time we're done, I'll be sure to roast you in more ways than one.deathbattle.png.png|3rd: MMYP999 Dormammu VS Trigon.png|4th: UTF Raven Phoenix.png|5th: ArgentinianDeadpool Spyro vs Twilight Sparkle.jpg|6th: SentryNeo Lucyvsrintohsaka2.png|7th: Tasobeats Morrigan VS Bayonetta.png|8th: Alexey de Greit Magic Heroes by Simbiothero.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Adamvsdoom.png|10th: Capejedi Ainz vs Ganon.png|11th: SleepyDragonSushi Gandalf vs Dumbledore....jpg|12th: Boss105 Aku VS Dormammu.png|13th: Codytlane Lana vs Kuro.png|14th: Spencenox 'Round 11: Intergalactic Theme' Master Chief vs Commander Shepard (bloxxer).png|1st: ROLVeBloxxer Planets tastes like UMG giving me 2nd place in Naruto VS Ichigo.png|2nd: UnknownUser55 Samus vs Ashe.jpg|3rd: SentryNeo Simon vs Takuto.png|4th: DrewDarkley Piccolo vs Super Skrull.png|5th: Alexey de Greit Let's make this quick. I've got a universe to save.deathbattle.png.png|6th: MMYP999 Bowser Vs Darkseid DB.png|7th: SleepyDragonSushi Master Chief VS Doomguy REMASTERED.png|8th: DIAMONDcraft113 PiccoloVSSkrull.png|9th: KaizokuSaiyajin Intergalactic Mercenaries and Assassins by Simbiothero.jpg|10th: Simbiothero Frieza boros.png|11th: ArgentinianDeadpool Shepardvschief.jpg|12th: Capejedi Palkia vs Galactus V3.png|13th: DENSTIFY1 Piccolo vs caculatus.png|14th: Forsakenman123672 Gamora vs Rosalina.png|15th: Spencenox 'Round 12: Worst Death Battle Suggestions Theme' PicsArt 04-18-09.13.10.jpg|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Masterpiece lol xd laugh emoji.png|2nd: UnknownUser55 Goku vs sonic is scary (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer I've created a monster... or a chemical weapon.deathbattle.png|4th: MMYP999 Totallyabsolutlydisgusting.png|5th: Capejedi Brock vs Sanji.png|6th: DrewDarkley Cat vs Wraith.jpg|7th: SentryNeo Godzilla VS Raiden.png|8th: Alexey de Greit DIo vS vEgEtA v2.png|9th: Sonic2110 Worbeline bs Janc Ciao Rong by Simbiothero.jpg|10th: Simbiothero Mina vs Mina.png|11th: DENSTIFY1 Goku Vs Saitama i mean superman.png|12th: Forsakenman123672 Jotaro Kujo VS Jin Kazama.png|13th: DIAMONDcraft113 'Round 13: Music Theme' Magical Idol Power Go!.deathbattle.png.png|1st: MMYP999 (58.3%) Soundwave vs Kyouka Jirou.jpg|2nd: SentryNeo (16.7%) Adagio VS Ember.png|3rd: UTF (8.3%) 5f5b06378c30e3573ae8d7d42b978851.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool (8.3%) Mike Kirby VS Jigglypuff.png|5th: Alexey de Greit (8.3%) Karyl vs Edward.png|6th: DrewDarkley (0%) Music by Simbiothero.jpg|7th: Simbiothero (0%) RiggsvsIno.png|8th: Capejedi (0%) 'Round 14: Teenagers Theme' Hack Art Online G.U.deathattle.png.png|1st: MMYP999 (21.4%) Kallen vs Asuka.png|2nd: DrewDarkley (14.3%) Jotaro VS Yu V4.png|3rd: DIAMONDcraft113 (14.3%) Yu vs Maka (bloxxer).png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer (14.3%) Damian Wayne VS Miles Morales.png|5th: UTF (7.1%) OI bloxxer.png|6th: UnknownUser55 (7.1%) Roxas Dark Link.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool (7.1%) Damian Vs Miles.png|8th: SleepyDragonSushi (7.1%) Killuavsakametaso.png|9th: Tasobeats (7.1%) Mania vs Batgirl.jpg|10th: SentryNeo (0%) Yu VS Josuke.png|11th: CallMeKnuckles (0%) Steven VS Star.png|12th: Alexey de Greit (0%) Bakugovssasuke.jpg|13th: Capejedi (0%) Gladion vs Shouto.png|14th: DENSTIFY1 (0%) Best Fighters and Child Prodigies by Simbiothero.jpg|15th: Simbiothero (0%) DB-Deku vs Miles.png|16th: ZDogg667 (0%) Latest.png|17th: Forsakenmann123672 (0%) 'Round 15: Bounty Hunters Theme' Yeehaw mf.png|1st: UnknownUser55 Deathstroke Taskmaster.png|2nd: ArgentinianDeadpool Spike VS Revy CMK.png|3rd: CallMeKnuckles Widowmaker vs Aurra Sing.jpg|4th: SentryNeo They could be anywhere; they could be anyone.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Boba VS Samus.png|6th: UTF Boba Fett VS Cad Bane.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Give me my reward or you will be the next to die by Simbiothero.jpg|8th: Simbiothero Gdkonij.png|9th: Forsakenmann123672 Durge vs Lobo.png|10th: Spencenox 'Round 16: Marvel VS Capcom Theme' Dormammu vs Pyron.deathbattle.png.png|1st: MMYP999 Mega Man X Vs Iron Man.png|2nd: SleepyDragonSushi Sigma Ultron.png|3rd: ArgentinianDeadpool Ultron vs Sigma (bloxxer) -v2-.png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer Spider-Man vs Juri Han.jpg|5th: SentryNeo Ultron but hes edgy and has a gun.png|6th: UnknownUser55 Spider-Man VS Ryu.png|6th: UTF Amingo vs Groot.png|7th: DrewDarkley Black Widow VS C Viper.png|8th: Alexey de Greit Marvel vs Capcom - Demons Edition by Simbiothero.jpg|10th: Simbiothero Ironism.png|11th: Jugboy 'Round 17: Soldiers Theme' Forehead VS Christianity.png|1st: UnknownUser55 Master Chief Vs Prophet.png|2nd: SleepyDragonSushi Master Chief vs Prophet (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Valmet vs Roberta.jpg|4th: SentryNeo Agent Washington vs Captain Rex.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Chrisredfieldvskurtysstryker.png|6th: Tasobeats 76 VS Cap.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Leon VS Chris.png|8th: CallMeKnuckles Jack Morrison vs Sam Gideon.png|9th: DrewDarkley Soldier76vsbatou.jpg|10th: Capejedi Guile Jax.png|11th: ArgentinianDeadpool Legendary Leaders Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|12th: Simbiothero SoldierVsSargeRvB.jpg|13th: ILoveMyDogsDude 'Round 18: Rivals Theme' Gray vs Yuno.png|1st: DrewDarkley Wario vs Scourge (bloxxer) -v2-.png|2nd: ROLVeBloxxer Grayvssasuke.png|3rd: Tasobeats Edgy Anime Rivals lel.png|4th: UnknownUser55 Zero vs Riku.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Copen Vs Zero.png|6th: SleepyDragonSushi Metal Sonic vs Nu-13.jpg|7th: SentryNeo Vergil VS Hakumen.png|8th: CallMeKnuckles Wario V Shadow the Hedgehog.png|9th: Alexey de Greit Wario Knuckles.png|10th: ArgentinianDeadpool KyvsJin.jpg|11th: Capejedi Complete Jerks by Simbiothero.jpg|12th: Simbiothero 'Round 19: Man-Made Theme' Metal Sonic VS Mewtwo.png|1st: UTF It's raining swords out here.deathbattle.png.png|2nd: MMYP999 Es vs Aigis.jpg|3rd: SentryNeo BizarroCell.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Labrys Vs Penny.png|5th: SleepyDragonSushi Mu-12 VS Athena.png|6th: UnknownUser55 Astro Boy VS Android 16.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Created to save The world conquer the world Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|8th: Simbiothero Category:Blog posts